


The Global Dynamics Job

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Eureka, Leverage
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Parker Being Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt on comment-fic on lj: Leverage/Eureka, Parker/Eliot, Parker's decided to test Global Dynamics security system and Eliot goes along to try and keep her out of trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Global Dynamics Job

Eliot tried reasoning with the sheriff, "Look, I know how this looks but-"

"I'm not trying to arrest your friend. I'm trying to save her life," Jack assured him.

The hairs on the back of Eliot's neck stood up. "And why exactly does she need saving."

"She broke into some very dangerous technology," Fargo chimed in.

"So dangerous that you were ordered not to save any samples of said materials," Sheriff Carter said, glaring at Fargo.

Fargo gave a half-smile and shrugged.

"What is going on here? What happened to Parker!?" Eliot demanded.

"She's invisible," Fargo said.

"What!"

"She's in - vis - a - ble," Fargo said again, more slowly.

Eliot narrowed his eyes at Fargo. With a glance at Jack, he said, "Are all scientists in Eureka this condescending?"

"No. Most are worse," Jack said.

"Also there's a minute little smidgen of a chance that she may possibly technically have been exposed to one other tiny little cache of banned materials," Fargo added, with all the panache of a three-year-old pretending not to know who ate the cookies.

"Fargo!" Jack and Eliot yelled in unison.

"She has super speed. Probably. Maybe. Okay, definitely."

Eliot groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, trying to ward off the headache that was coming soon.

Jack seemed to think this was perfectly ordinary. "So Eliot, you know her better than anyone else in town. If Parker were invisible and had superspeed, where would she go? Do you think she would stay in Eureka?"

"No," Eliot said, "No, I do not think that."

"Any ideas?"

Eliot sighed. Then he said, "Okay, which has more money, Fort Knox or the National Mint?"


End file.
